type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kurome Ankokuboshi
This article contains major spoilers for Hyperdimension Sephira: Days of Dystopia. Reader discretion is advised. Kurome Ankokuboshi is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is the main antagonist of the Days of Dystopia arc and is responsible for the mysterious events occurring in gamindustri. Background This the original Uzume Tennoboshi, created by Satan to act as his servant In Reality-7704. Not knowing of his sadistic nature, she came to call him father and admired her greatly. Satan had Uzume use her powers to transform Neptune, Blanc, Noire and Vert who were captured by GHQ into monstrous giant versions of themselves and were sent to gamindustri where much of the life there was wiped out. Uzume, however lacked control over these giants and in turn, they even attacked GHQ Forces. Disgusted with her uselessness, Satan had her and her sharecite sealed away in a "space" between worlds, causing her to fall into great despair. This in turn caused her to become a darkened and twisted version of herself and her share energy becoming Dark Energy. From this point forward, she swore to get revenge on Satan for abandoning her. However, bits of her share energy had remained on gamindustri which began to take on the form of a version of herself that was more aligned to good. In essence, her personality was split into two, representing both the good and evil within her. The darker half retained all of her memories and her power, eventually converted her own prison into her own dimension. Because of her connection to her other half, Kurome was able to manifest into the world, watching her exploits as a hero to the citizens of the future. When Uzume traveled into the past, (Reality-286) she was able to materialize there as well and decided to seek the Tesseract which was lost in Reality-7704. Kurome intended to use the Tesseract's power to open a proper gateway between Heartdimension and Hyper-dimension so she can escape and unleash her power upon Satan and those who opposed her. Personality & Character Dark Uzume or as dubbed by Neptune, Kurome Ankokuboshi was a goddess created by GHQ in the future timeline from an inverted Share Cite, a crystal that is made from the hatred, fears and despair of humans. Kurome resents the humans of both Hyperdimension and Terradimension to the very core to the point of where she wants eradicate all life in both dimensions. She believes that humans are selfish animals that deserve to be eliminated. She carries Satan's sadistic nature in the fact that she enjoys mentally tormenting her enemies and deceiving them for her agendas. She also enjoys dragging out conflicts between others for her own amusement as such when she turned Kyohei Satsaki into a monster she called Havoc to prolong the fighting. She mainly enjoys tormenting people through nightmares and bringing their worst fears to reality and especially giving one false hope before turning it into despair. She is very cruel, manipulative and will dispose of anyone who gets in the way of her plans. Though she came from a timeline where everything was destroyed, she was not satisfied with just that. She feels that she must be the one to bring about the end of both Hyperdimension (Gamindustri) and Terradimension (Earth) or she will never be satisfied. She has no interest in her creator (Satan)'s plans and in fact despises him for sealing her away in the future timeline for failing to properly control the Dark CPU. Her hatred has lead her to create her own dimension which mirrors the future timeline so she can merge it with Hyperdimension and eventually Terradimension. Kurome seeks the Tesseract and believes it to be somewhere in Hyperdimension, thus she uses her delusional servants, Affimax and others to track it down. Her intention is to use the cube to break the seal so she can materialize fully in the world and speed up the fusion of dimensions. Her personality as in her Dark Goddess form is the same as in her normal form, although she loses her calm demeanor and loudly rants about her hatred for Satan and the rest of humanity. Powers and Abilities Kurome Disguse.png|Disguise form _sfm__delusional_orange_by_savior29-db1130f.png|CPU Form Dark Orange form.png| Dream/Reality Manipulation Kurome's main power is the manipulation of dreams and nightmares. She uses a dark mist that can manipulate the targets thoughts and perception of everything around them. This power goes beyond manipulating dreams and can even alter reality to a certain extent. She is able to turn {nightmares} into reality such as, creating monsters and servants based on her thoughts and other people's fears and can even physically corrupt those her dream manipulation abilities reach. Form Manipulation She can use her power to even alter her form to anyone she chooses. Heart Dimension Kurome has created her own personal dimension based on the future timeline's gamindustri, only in a more ruined state. In this dimension, the cite that created her (And Uzume before it was corrupted) resides there. Kurome plans to fuse this particular Dimension with Hyperdimension so she can bring chaos to it and Terra. Ancient Goddess Power Upon obtaining the powers of an ancient CPU from Coire, she is able to manipulate entire dimensions such as speeding up the fusions between them. Dark Goddesses Her dream manipulation abilities have been shown to re-create the dark goddesses of the future timeline without corrupting their former counterparts. She commands these beings and can even merge with them to assume her dark goddess form, . Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Reality-7704 Natives Category:Time Travelers